Comet around the world
by CutiesPies
Summary: Comet and the family go on a huge vacation! Lots of surprises and adventures await!
1. On the plane

hey this is my story its called... comet around the world!! and its going to have many chapters so keep checking back and reviewing please thank you. its where they are all going on vacation. i thought of this story because me and my family are going on vacation soon.

"This dog is comet," Michelle was talking to the lady behind the counter at the airport.

"No dogs on the plane," the lady said.

"Just comet please," Michelle said.

"No dogs okay," the lady was sure.

Comet just had to go along on vacation!! He just would not take no for an answer so he ran as fast as he could and he got on the plane and then the plane took off before the lady could take him off the plane.

"That was a nice one comet," Michelle told him. "Hahaha ha."

"So this is going to be fun after all," Stephanie said she was there too.

"Make sure comet keeps his paws clean on this nice plane," Danny told them.

"Who's this guy!" a lady on the plane came down the aisle rolling a tray of food and drinks. She looked right in comets eyes.

"This is comet the dog," DJ said. "Is he cute."

"He is beautiful," the lady said. She had a crush on comet!!

"Give me some airplane peanuts," Stephanie said.

The lady did and she said "and some for this beautiful pet."

Comet barked and everyone looked at him.  
"Oh a dog!" someone screamed and jumped off the plane.

"Oh no did you see what he did!" Stephanie was shocked.

"That wasn't very smart," said uncle Jesse.

"Comet is handsome," the lady said. "Let me take him up front."  
She picked him up and took him to the front of the plane where the pilot is.

"Give our dog back!" Joey yelled.

Comet was up front having a blast!! He pushed all the buttons and started to steer the plane.

The plane was going out of control and everyone thought it was fun and they all laughed because a dog was the pilot. It was like a crazy roller coaster.

Then he stopped and he ran around and went to Michelle.

"Comet you are one crazy dog!" Michelle hollered.

this story will have more chapters soon!! please review thank you!!


	2. The pool at the hotel

okay this is chapter 2 of comet around the world enjoy it

They got to their hotel room it was big and fancy. Comet was excited and he had his own bed he is one lucky dog.

"Let's see what's in the bathroom," said DJ.

"Wow it is big just like the bedroom," said Stephanie.

"And there's a small living room here too," DJ said.

Michelle was watching tv. Comet was on the couch relaxing.

"Let's go to the swimming pool," said Danny.

Everyone went down there except Comet. No one noticed he was missing. He had a trick up his sleeve.

DJ and Stephanie were tossing a beach ball around in the pool. No one saw Comet up on the roof of the hotel. It wasn't easy for him to get up there but he managed.

Suddenly he leaped. He was flying through the air to land into the pool.

"Look up there!" Michelle hollered. "It's a bird, it's a plane, oh no it's Comet!"

SPLASH! Comet landed in the pool and water flew everywhere. Everyone in the pool and the parking lot of the hotel were soaked.

"What did you do that for Comet?" asked Joey.

Comet jumped out of the pool and he shook himself off. More water flew everywhere and got everyone wet.

"We are going to have to dry you off," said Danny. "Give me a hair dryer."

"Use mine," said DJ.

Danny used the hair dryer to dry off Comet and then he was dry. And no one got an electric shock.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Comet left the room. He got into the elevator and headed to the lobby. When he arrived everyone wanted to know whose dog that was.

A kind woman picked Comet up and dragged him into the elevator. She put him back in his hotel room and he slept in his bed.

He had one wild day!

There is more chapters coming after this stay tuned!!


	3. Driving to Disneyland

this is the next chapter of comet around the world. I want to thank me and nightcrawlerlover for reviewing!

The next morning it was breakfast. The hotel offered free breakfast to everyone and they had everything there. Pancakes and waffles and cereal and doughnuts, bagels, muffin, bear claw, coffee, ok you get the picture right and this is making me hungry.

Comet was snacking on a doggie biscuit that they brought from home. Suddenly he felt a strange urge. He jumped up quick as lightning and grabbed a flapjack pancake from Michelle. She gasped in shock. Comet took his catch over to his chair and ate it up.

"Hey that was mine," Michelle said.

"Oh well you can get another one," Danny said. "In the meantime we should keep a closer eye on Comet. He has become a real trickster these days."

After breakfast Danny ordered everyone to get in the car. They did. They were going to disneyland.

"Let's see what games I brought for this road trip," Stephanie said. She pulled out a word search. "Oh awesome who wants to help me with this."

Michelle said she would.  
Comet had a squeaky bone toy and a squeaky hamburger toy that he kept squeaking the whole time and it drove everyone crazy but they were to polite to tell him to knock it off.

"Time to pull over for a bathroom break," Danny said and he stopped at a rest stop.

Everyone got out and went inside the building to use the restroom and buy some snacks. Joey bought an unnecessary souvenir.

Meanwhile Comet decided to sniff around the building and see what he could find. woof woof.

"How about some sour gummy worms for the road?" DJ asked.

"Sounds good," said Stephanie.

"Okay is everyone done here?" Danny asked. "Let's all get back into the car."

Everyone did as they were told. Except for Comet.

They started down the road.

"Let's turn some music on," DJ suggested.

Joey turned some music on it was opera music.

"Nevermind we can shut that off," DJ said.

Suddenly Michelle screamed and everyone looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Jesse asked.

"Comet is not in the car!" Michelle yelled.

Danny slammed on the brakes. "We must turn around, we left Comet at the rest stop."

They headed back towards it. Comet realized they left without him. And he was not happy. But not to worry he saw the car coming and ran to it. He jumped inside.

"Oh Comet where did you go we are glad you're back," DJ said.

They started back down the road towards disneyland.

"I cannot wait to see Mickey mouse," Michelle said.

"I am looking forward to meeting Donald duck," Joey said.

Comet wanted to meet Pluto.

After a long drive they arrived at disneyland.

"We're here!" Michelle jumped out of the car all happy.

"Let's wait in the long line to enter disneyland," Danny said.

ok I hope you liked that next time I add a new chapter it will tell about their adventures at disneyland! you are in for some thrills and surprises and some suspense. My sister says it will make you scream and bite your nails. but I don't think its going to be that bad. so review this please i like to get reviews thanks!


	4. At Disneyland

They entered Disneyland.

"Oh boy what should we ride first," Joey said.

"Let's go to the haunted mansion," Jesse said.

They stood in line for 5 years!! I am just kidding it didn't take that long but it seemed like it!

The haunted mansion was scary and at one point Comet got so scared that he howled.

The next ride they rode was the pirates. But there was some problems and I am going to tell you about them. Comet thought it was so awesome that he wanted to be part of the pirates. He jumped out of the boat and went and sat down neatly next to the pirates. He wanted to look like he was part of the ride.

Joey did not like this at all. "Comet get back in this boat right now."

Comet did not move. Joey jumped out of the boat and went to grab Comet.

"What are you doing?" Danny yelled. "Get back in the boat hurry we are losing you." But it was to late the boat turned and Comet and Joey were out of sight.

Joey was tugging on Comet's collar to try to get him to follow but Comet was refusing to move and being a bad dog and trying to bite Joey. Another boat came by and the people in it thought this was part of the ride and that it was very cool.

Finally Joey got Comet to move but the bad part is that their boat was gone.

"Well this is just great what do we do now," Joey said.

Comet jumped into the water and started to swim. So did Joey, they were going to swim back to their boat.

They finally reached it and the family was in awe at this feat. When the ride was over Joey was not sure he ever wanted to ride it again.

The next ride was the log ride and Comet did not jump out this time thank goodness but he almost flew out by accident during the big plunge but he didn't so don't worry.

Next it was time to eat it was lunch time but there are going to be some complications. That is a big word I looked it up to spell it right.

They were all happily eating hamburgers and french fries when a man ran by and snatched Comet. He was running away as fast as he could with Comet. He was stealing him.

"Oh no where is that horrible man taking Comet?" DJ asked in horror.

"I will not stand for this at all!" said aunt Becky.

She got up and ran after the man. He had Comet and he kept looking over his shoulder. Suddenly he ran into a sign and that slowed him down.

"Look here fool you give me back that dog you hear me," said Becky.

"I want him I have always wanted a dog like this and now is my chance," said the man. "I am not going to let this chance pass me by."

"You can't just steal someone elses dog," Becky said. "Go to the pet store and get your own dog that looks like Comet okay."

The man thought for a minute and then he said, "That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that before? I will give you your dog back."

He gave Comet back to Becky. Obviously this man was a few cards short of a full deck.

Becky returned to the lunch area with Comet. "It wasn't easy but I got Comet back."

"Great," Danny said. "Now let's all eat in peace."

The next chapter is more Disneyland! But there are some problems... uh oh! stay tuned to find out what happens next! you will not be disappointed it is getting better. please review and thanks.


	5. Disneyyylanddd

The next thing they went to was the tiki room. It looked very promising of a fun time.

They all sat down and the show started. "In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room!"

Joey was singing along to the tiki room song very loudly and it was disturbing others. Comet needed to use the restroom and he was desperate. He needed to find an exit and fast. He spotted one and ran towards it full speed! He jumped over people and on people and whacked people in the head with his tail. He left as fast as he could.

DJ stood up and yelled "There goes Comet!"

"Where did he go?" Danny hollered.  
"That way!" DJ screamed and pointed to the door.

"Comet's missing?" it finally dawned on Michelle. "noooooooooo!"

Joey was still singing loudly and he had no idea what was going on.

Someone who worked at Disneyland was angrily making his way towards them. "Listen up folks you are ruining the show for the other people because you are making all this noise! I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

"That's alright," Danny said. "We were about to leave to find our dog."

They all left and they decided to split up and look for Comet.

Stephanie was the lucky one who found Comet. He was buying a fast pass for a ride.

Later everyone met up in front of the park entrance.

"Found him!" Stephanie said.

"Great," Danny said. "I was getting worried."

Suddenly Comet vanished into thin air.

"Do my eyes decieve me?" DJ yelled. "Comet just disappeared!"

Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. Suddenly Comet appeared again.

"I must be seeing things," DJ said.

"Of course," Jesse said. "Everyone knows dogs don't disappear into thin air."

After some more rides they all got back into the car. Danny turned the navigation system on to guide them back to their hotel. But he didn't know that Joey had been fiddling with it earlier and had messed it all up.

After driving for an hour everyone started to get restless. Michelle asked "are we there yet" every 5 seconds. Joey fell asleep and was snoring loudly. DJ was trying to find some good music to listen to and was getting mad because none of the stations were coming in. Comet kept barking just because he can.

"Alright we should have been there by now," Danny said. He checked his navigation system and figured out they were miles out of town. "How did this happen?"

"I saw Joey playing with the navigation earlier," Jesse said. "I think he has something to do with it."

"Wake him up right now," Danny said.

"Hey are we back at the hotel?" Joey said when he woke up.

"You fool," Danny said. "You messed up the navigation now we are miles away from where we want to be and we drove way out of town and that's not good with the price of gas these days!"

"Let me fix the navigation," Joey said. It took him 20 minutes but he programmed it for their hotel.

They drove there and finally got to the hotel. They went up to their room.

"What a day," Stephanie said.

"You can say that again," DJ said.

"What a day!" Stephanie said.

Comet curled up on his bed and went to sleep.

ok the next chapter they are going to... the grand canyon!! It's going to be awesome so don't forget to stay tuned to my story! and review this please and thanks


	6. Dog paradise

The next morning everyone was hiking in the grand canyon. Comet loved to hike and he thought the grand canyon was beautiful. Even though he is a dog. But disaster is going to strike!

Stephanie stopped to take some pictures. She said she was going to make a scrapbook and put pictures of their vacation in it when she got home.

"Hey Steph take a picture of me and Michelle," DJ said.

Of course Comet had to get in the picture too. After they took the picture everyone continued walking.

"Be careful everyone," Danny said. "The next part of the trail is very steep and slippery and we don't want anyone to slip and fall off the canyon."

They kept walking up the trail. Suddenly Comet slipped and fell off the side of the canyon. I'm sure you saw that coming.

"Oh no save Comet quick!" Stephanie yelled.  
Joey had brought a backpack along and he quickly pulled out a rope. "I brought this along in case this happens. Grab the rope Comet!"

He tossed the rope over the cliff and held on to the end of it. Comet grabbed the other end in his mouth.

"I'm going to pull you up so don't let go," Joey said.

He pulled Comet up to safety.

"That was close," Becky said. "Thank goodness you brought the rope along Joey."

Ok well I am out of grand canyon stories I just wanted to write that because when me and my family went on vacation to the grand canyon my brother almost fell off the canyon.

Ok next everyone is going to a place I made up and it is called dog paradise. And there will be some crazy things happening!

"Are we there yet?" Michelle asked.

"Almost," Danny replied.

"Are we there yet?" Michelle asked again.

Michelle seemed impatient but Comet was very impatient! He was barking 4 sharp barks in a row about every 10 seconds. WOOF (are) WOOF (we) WOOF (there) WOOF (yet) because they decided to go to dog paradise just for him! It was the highlight of his trip.

They finally arrived.

Dog paradise had a play place like mcdonalds for dogs to play in. Many other dogs were there and there was also a buffet of dog food and all kinds of toys for dogs.

Comet was the first one to go into dog paradise. He climbed up the play place and went down the slide. Joey went through a tunnel in the play place.

"Joey get out of there it says for dogs only," Jesse said.

"This is fun," Joey said.

Michelle also wanted to go in the play place. She climbed up the slide right when Comet was going down it and they collided.

Joey got stuck in one of the tunnels.

"Who is going to go up there and get him out?" Danny asked.

"I will," Stephanie said. She climbed up to where Joey was and tried to get him out.

Comet went to the dog buffet and he got him some delicious dog food and a dog treat. He started to eat.

It took Stephanie a while to get Joey out but she did get him out eventually.

"Woof woof woof."

Comet met another dog and they ate together. The other dog's name was Fuzz and he was a handsome dog.

Michelle went to pet the dogs. She could not resist cute dressed up dog face.

"Oh who is this guy?" Becky asked.

"Fuzz," Michelle said.

"Joey what are you doing!" Jesse yelled.

Joey was eating some dog food. "Well they don't have any people food here and I gotta eat something."

When Comet and Fuzz were done eating they played in the play place together and then they played with some toys.

Then it was time for the dog show. Everyone sat down in seats and got ready for the show to begin.

"Where is Joey?" Danny asked.

Stephanie looked around. "I don't see him not hide nor hair."

The dog show started and everyone watched the dogs and cheered and clapped.

"The next act is... Joey!" the announcer guy said.

Joey ran onto the stage on four legs and started to bark and jump through a hoop.  
Danny was speechless for a few moments then he said "What the heck is going on."

"I saw Joey eating some dog food and I guess he turned into a dog," Jesse said.

"Give him a magic potion," Stephanie said and she pulled one out of thin air.

Jesse jumped on stage and gave Joey the potion.

Joey turned back to normal. "Thanks I needed that."

At the end of the day everyone got in the car. They didn't notice that they had an extra passenger as they drove to the hotel. Fuzz had come along and was hiding. He wanted to be best friends with Comet forever. BFF!

Ok what is going to happen about Fuzz and where is the family going next? Find out in the next chapter of my story. Please review and thanks! I do not want to get writers block. This is the funnest story to write ever!


	7. The mall

Early morning in the hotel room everyone was getting ready for their next stop. They were going to the worlds biggest mall!!!!!

"Who is this guy??" Danny shouted.

"Oh thats just Fuzz," Michelle said.

"How did he get in here and why?" Danny asked.

"He is Comet's new friend can we keep him please," Michelle asked.

"Oh alright," Danny said.

"Fuzz needs to get out and go to the bathroom," Stephanie said.

"Let him out," said Joey.

Fuzz jumped out and he did his business.

"Fuzz!!!!" Joey screamed.

They arrived at the mall.

"I'm going to shop in every store," said DJ.

Comet went into the pet shop and he saw other dogs. He saw cats. He saw birds. He saw a hamster!!

He started to bark like crazy and he scared everyone in the pet store. They ran out of it screaming. And the pets started going crazy they were scared as Comet jumped around.

"Get this guy!" The store owner yelled.

"Oh we are so sorry," Danny said.

"I never want to see him again!" The store owner screamed.

"Wheres Fuzz," Michelle asked.

"Woof woof!" Fuzz was behind her.

"Lets go somewhere else," Danny said.

Stephanie went into the music store.

"I bet Comet will like this cd," she said.

"I don't think a dog will care about music," DJ said.

"Let's see if Comet can dance," Stephanie suggested.

Comet stood in front of them.

Stephanie turned on a cool song and Comet started to dance. He even stood up on his hind legs to dance.

"Yeah go Comet!" DJ cheered.

People in the store gathered around to watch Comet dance. It was amazing!

Now there will be some disaster.

Fuzz wants to cause some trouble.

They were at the food court eating pizza and Fuzz was hungry. He jumped up on the table and stole Michelle's pizza. He ran out of the food court, carrying it in his mouth.

"You better get back here with that!" Michelle screamed as she ran after Fuzz.

Fuzz ran through the mall and he ran over a bunch of people. Michelle ran after him and she was gaining on him.

Fuzz ran up the down escalator, and so did Michelle. People yelled.

Fuzz ran into a clothing store and then he came out wearing a sweater.

"Wheres my pizza!" Michelle yelled.

Fuzz stopped and he gobbled up the pizza.

"Oh come on Fuzz," Michelle said. "This was a waste of time." She walked back to the food court.

Stephanie was trying on a dress and she asked DJ what she thought.

"Beautiful," DJ said. "Buy it."

Stephanie went up to the counter to buy it. "This dress."

"Oh yes," said the guy. "This is one of the best dress we have here."

"Yeah yeah hurry up," Stephanie said.

"It's not ringing up," the guy said. "Get back here you bad dog!"

"Oh no Comet is stealing a dress," Stephanie said.

DJ ran after Comet and they played tug of war with the dress.

"If your gonna be like this," DJ said. "Wear the dang dress."

Comet was unhappy a few minutes later, because DJ put the dress on him now he was wearing it.

"Comet you look so goofy," Joey said.

"You look like a gorgeous lady," said aunt Becky.

Comet whined.

to be continued! review please and thank you for reading this story i love to read my reviews. and go to my profile and answer my poll if you have time please!!


End file.
